Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Secret Ninja Plushie
Summary: The two witches have found their happily ever after... until Elphaba's condition throws things into unbalance, and a visit from the past brings the two back to a broken Oz. Gelphie, AU, sequel to Green as Sin! high rating for eventual language and themes.


**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Synopsis: The two witches have found their happily ever after... until Elphaba's condition throws things into unbalance, and a visit from the past brings the two back to a broken Oz.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing of Wicked- Riley, however, is mine- I just like to play with the characters for no charge.**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a sequel! Hope you like it just as much as you liked the last one! After you're done reading don't forget about my poor starving flying plot monkeys! They need reviews to survive! Also, if anyone has some critical things to say I totally welcome it- I have a pretty tough skin! Also, I'm doing this a bit different, this story's going to have parts. It might be confusing, but you'll understand it when it counts xD**

**  
Part One: The Other World  
**

**Chapter One: Something Has Changed Within Me**

Dawn was a chilly ordeal, with a strong morning breeze coming in to push the fog back out to the coast hours away from the little house. Despite the cold out of doors, Elphaba was keeping perfectly warm in bed with her arms around her love who was snuggled close to her bosom. The emerald-skinned woman was in a state of semi-consciousness, half way between the waking world and the land of dreams, and as she breathed in the scent of Glinda's hair- always a wonderful aroma, and at this moment it was the smell of rich vanilla cream- allowing for a smile to spread across her lips. Nothing could have brought her happiness down at this moment- except for the sudden wave of nausea that swept over her, causing her eyes to shoot open and to put a hand quickly over her mouth.

Without waking the sleeping blonde, Elphaba got slowly out of bed- sudden movements only seemed to force bile up her throat- and walked as quickly and as quietly as she could to the adjoining bathroom. The sounds of sick were what awakened Glinda, and she woke in semi-panic, fearing that the absence of the green woman from their bed meant that she was gone forever- Yes, she still had those waking nightmares- and the sounds of her retching causing her to think the worst as she sat bolt upright, clutching the sheets to herself.

"E-Elphie?" she called tentatively, running water was the only response she got, so the blonde got out of bed, pulling the sheets with her to ward off the chill, "Elphaba, love?" she called again, poking her head through the doorway. Elphaba was just now carefully rinsing out a cloth she had used to wipe the remains of sick off her face. "Let me..." Glinda told her, taking the cloth from her elegant green fingers to more thoroughly rinse it. The green witch backed against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on the bathroom floor, head in her hands. When the blonde had finished with the cloth and dried her hands she turned and knelt beside her love.

"I thought you were better..." she said softly, her porcelain hands cupping the deep pine-flushed cheeks and lifting the verdant head out of it's owner's hands.

Elphaba gazed into the soft blues with her deep brown eyes, hoping the confusion and fear would not translate through them to the blonde, "This one wasn't as bad... I think I am getting better." it was almost a plea, as if she was begging Glinda to believe her. The good witch sighed heavily and stood, helping the other to her feet. Many mornings previous to this one had gone like this. Elphaba would have to hurry to the toilet to be sick and Glinda would wake in a fright. At first, the green woman had convinced her that she had just eaten something bad the night before, or that she had a small stomach bug as Riley said. But as time wore on the blonde was sure that this was a serious matter. But Elphaba, the stubborn ass, insisted all the time that she was fine.

The door opened downstairs with a creak, and the heads of the two witches turned in the direction of the sound. "Are you guys decent? I have coffee!" Riley called, presumably from the front door. Elphaba chuckled and Glinda pulled her forgotten sheets back up around her as she called back for the journalist to give them a minute and they would be right down. And the two dressed in relative silence before they came downstairs hand in hand to meet their friend in the kitchen, preparing said coffee.

"Why must you always come so early?" Elphaba asked in mock irritation as she dug around the fridge for ingredients to make Saturday morning breakfast.

"It's because she knows you make the best breakfast food." Glinda chimed in cheerily from the counter where she was making toast, it was as if the two had completely forgotten about the incident only just a few moments ago.

"Damn straight!" the redhead laughed, pouring three mugs of coffee as the green woman started some bacon and eggs, "Hey, I notice you're wearing the jeans I got you!" she exclaimed, as she looked at what Elphaba was wearing. She had said they would look good on her, but she hadn't imagined her to look absolutely stunning. They sat on her hips beautifully, the fabric hugged her legs in the right places, and made them seem impossibly longer, "How do you like them?" Riley asked, realizing that ogling her friend might be considered a bit creepy.

"Yeah, I like a lot of the things you bring, but these I had trouble with this morning..." Elphaba commented with a shrug, flipping the bacon while being careful not to get grease burns.

"Trouble, how?" the redhead queried, placing the green woman's coffee next to the stove where she worked and exchanging Glinda's for a piece of buttered toast.

"They didn't want to button without a fight." The bacon was taken out of the pan and put onto a plate, as were the eggs. Cheese on Riley's, scrambled for Glinda, and over easy for herself- She would make more for Chistery when the Monkey woke up. The three sat down at the table near the window looking out over the front garden to have their breakfast.

"Really?" Riley asked, only glancing this time at the slender legs, "I usually have an excellent eye for size... I was so sure I got ones that would fit well enough."

"Don't blame yourself," Glinda laughed, a tinkling merry sound, "what with all the cooking Elphaba does I think she's got a bit more.. what did you call them? Love handles?"

The green woman choked on her coffee, managing to sputter, "I can't believe you!" but it was all meant in jest and the three women knew as much. "Seriously though, I have been gaining... food is richer here than in Oz I suppose?" she offered, taking a bite of toast.

"Right, 'Oz', where you guys are supposedly from." Riley snorted in laughter, she still didn't believe that either of them were witches, or that they had come from Oz, or well.. most any of it. "When are you guys _really_ going to tell me where you're from?" she asked, content to babble about her theories as the two lovers smiled knowingly at each other, "I'm convinced you guys are from a traveling circus that used to go on 'round these parts- I have the research to help prove it- but I just can't figure out which one Glinda is. From what I've observed you couldn't be the 'Worlds Strongest Woman' seeing as you always need Elphaba to help you carry heavy things, and you can't be the acrobat because you quite constantly trip over things, but you could possibly be 'Twister' who was known for being able to contort her body into the most strange positions- but then I wouldn't know for sure because if you could do that you hide it very well..."

The two had heard this many times, and could only shake their heads and laugh. Riley would believe in her own time. In the meantime they contented themselves with showing her little magicks to try and persuade her. Every time she visited they showed her at least one or two, and each time she shot down the possibility of magic with more theories. Her most popular- aside from the circus one- being they were from a troupe of magicians. Each theory seemed more fantastical than the last, but it was an endearing trait the redhead had and so they loved her for it.

"Well, shall I go grab my chalk then?" Glinda asked, cutting off another of the journalist's favorite theories (con artists, it was all quite ridiculous, the things this woman thought) and rising from her chair.

"You do that dear, I'll clean your plate." Elphaba smiled, also rising and taking the blond's plate. Glinda beamed as she left the room and, when she was out of earshot, the green witch murmured something under her breath with a small flurry of fingers at her love's retreating back. The blonde would not find the chalk for a little while now. "Riley," Elphaba began, in a low voice, as if fearing her love could still possibly hear the two in the kitchen.

"Yes, artichoke?" Riley prompted her to go on, locking eyes with the witch as if telling her to 'spit it out' while calmly sipping her coffee.

The emerald woman took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before she continued, "I think... that I'm pregnant." Riley choked, spewing her coffee all over the table and Elphaba, "Exactly." she sighed dejectedly, taking the sputtering for an answer, "I.. I don't think I can let Glinda know yet, not before I'm sure... is there any way that I can know before it gets to be..." and here she motioned with her hands as if to say, ' before I get to be ginormous'.

"Yeah, I can get you a pregnancy test, but... I don't understand, how?" the redhead asked as she grabbed a few napkins to wipe up her mess, handing a few to the green woman.

"It's complicated... can you get that test for me, Riley? And, until the time is right, can you keep it from Glinda?"

"Sure, artichoke, sure..." Riley nodded, still a bit dubious about the whole affair.

"Sweetie, I can't find my chalk!" Glinda called suddenly from the stairs, causing the both of them to jump. Had she heard?

"Look in my workshop, precious!" Elphaba called back, successfully keeping any hint of secrecy from her voice.

xXx

She couldn't find the chalk anywhere, so she decided to ask where the silly green bean had put it when she heard... well she didn't want to hear it but she heard it anyways...

"Can you keep it from Glinda?"

What? What could Elphie possibly be asking Riley to keep from her? What could be so horrible or hurtful that it had to be kept a secret? Trying to keep the falter from her voice she called from the foot of the stairs, "Sweetie, I can't find my chalk!"

"Look in my workshop, precious!" her love called back, Glinda was surprised to hear the calmness in her voice. And it frightened her that the green woman was able to make and use a facade like that. There was nothing left to do but go the the workshop and get the chalk, as she turned she thought she heard the voices continue in low whispers. Reaching the workshop seemed to take an eternity as thoughts rolled around the blond's head like waves on a stormy ocean, and her blue eyes darkened with worry, like a strom cloud had in fact rolled behind them.

Suddenly something dawned on Glinda.

Elphaba was cheating on her with Riley.

Was it so preposterous? Had she not caught the redhead staring at her in those... those _pants_? Had not the green woman seemed more friendly towards the journalist than was the norm? No, one question haunted and hurt too much... too much to mention! She had to be wrong, being right was not an option- Glinda was canceling out that option. But she would find out, she had to find out. How could something like this rock her world when it had just seemed to settle down again?

She found the chalk, pushing her suspicions out of her head as she assembled a facade of her own- had she not been an expert at that once?- and walked back down to the kitchen where Riley and Elphaba sat sipping their coffee in silence as if nothing had passed between them.

"What took you so long? I'm waiting to be made a believer!" Riley said, with forced jocularity- she was not as good at building a facade like the witches were, they had become masters of it in their previous life... a life they thought they had left behind.

"Elphie misplaced my chalk," Glinda giggled, adding "_again_! The silly, absentminded bean!" she sat back down and drew a piece of chalk from the small box she had brought with her, "What are we doing today, love?" she asked, almost choking and losing the mask she had so perfectly fit into place.

"I think today we do levitation," the verdant woman grinned back.

"Oh, that's _your_ field if I remember correctly!" she complained playfully

"No I was thinking more of a miniature bubble spell would do the trick just fine,"

And so it continued, this silly banter- no one said what was really on their mind, which was what begged to be said and weighed heavily on every mind.

XxX

**Whooo! I'm back with a sequel! Just a forewarning- this is gonna be slow going because I'm doing NaNo WriMo, as you can see from my profile page, so don't hold your breath for more chapters just yet! Also, do you know that I actually _researched_ pregnancy to do this? Do you know how awkward that is? It's awkward, man... And it's the first research I've relly done for ANY fic EVAR. so appreciate me. xD or you don't have to but whatever...**


End file.
